La Postura es Lo Importante
by ilyquinn
Summary: Angela escucha una conversación entre B&B. Se sorprendera de la que escuchará... o al menos de lo que escuchará.  Y todos los que leen el fic lo harán también


**Bueno... este es un fic que hice cuando me deprimi por mi examen de matemáticas, nunca fui buena con los números. Espero les guste o les haga reír, o ambas. **

**Disclaimer. Bones no me pertenece, es de Hart Hanson, Sthephen Nathan, Fox y Kathy Reichs. **

**.**

**.**

**La Postura es lo Importante**

**.**

**.**

Angela Montenegro caminaba hacía la oficina de su mejor amiga Temperance Brennan, sólo iba a despedirse, porque sacarla un del laboratorio era imposible, mucho menos para ir a un club, a pesar de que nunca dejaría de intentarlo, hoy sólo quería ir a casa con su esposo. Vio la luz encendida de la oficina de Brennan, ya era tarde... sólo Brennan podría estar a estar horas trabajando... y ella, pero era una excepción que no se volvería a repetir.

Se acercó a la oficina y oyó un ruido extraño, se quedó con la espalda pegada en la pared.

No... Booth, así no es, tienes que poner la mano así. - Angela se extrañó al oír esto.

Pero... Bones, es difícil. ¿Quién te enseño esto? - preguntó Booth medio adolorido.

Mi maestro, ahora... tengo que poner mi pierna alrededor de tu cintura... y tú tienes que bajarme lentamente. - Se oyó una carcajada.

¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Booth. - De nada. Es sólo que... no eres tan bueno como yo.

Lo siento señorita Flexibilidad, pero no todos somos de goma. - Angela quiso reírse, pero se tapó la boca con la mano.

No sé lo qué significa. - típica respuesta de Brennan. _¿Qué estará pasando ahí adentro?_ Angela pensó en asomarse, pero en ese momento se oyó un gemido.

¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Brennan alarmada.

Tiempo fuera... me lastimaste. No sé si mi espalda pueda soportar más. - dijo Booth.

Lo siento, pero tú fuiste quien quiso probar esa postura. - _pierna alrededor de la cintura, flexibilidad, una postura... ¡Oh por Dios! Están teniendo sexo. _

Lo sé, es sólo que ya estoy algo viejo. - Un silencio. - Probemos otra vez. - Pasaron unos minutos antes que la respiración de ambos se volvia entrecortada.

_Te dije que iba a ser divertido. _- dijo Brennan con la respiración entrecortada. - La verdad... te estás volviendo muy bueno en esto. - _Brennan siempre tan sensible_. Pensó Angela. - Sólo tenías que mejorar tu postura.

_Así que... la postura es lo importante. _- Ambos rieron a carcajadas, el golpeteo de algo se oía.

_Sí, así Booth. - _jadeó Brennan. - Ahora más... _rápido y con más ritmo. -_ Angela rió por lo bajo, sería mejor irse antes de que oyera algo que no quería. Se fue intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, su amiga le debía muchas explicaciones.

**...**

Así que... ¿Te gustó? - dijo Brennan entre jadeos por lo que acababa de experimentar.

Sí, estuvo bien, siempre quise aprender, creo que nunca tuve una maestra como tú.

Bueno... nunca tuve un alumno como tú, de hecho, nunca tuve ningún alumno. - Booth rió, ambos estaban recostados en el sofá, acercó su mano a la de ella.

Pero creo que aún me faltan muchas lecciones. ¿Me podrías seguir enseñando? - Brennan asintió. - Claro que sí, pero creo que ya es tarde.

Sí, tengo que volver a casa... - Se puso su chaqueta, Brennan también, salieron de la oficina de Brennan y cerraron con llave la puerta.

¿Sabes qué? Si seguimos así, podré bailar tango y así no haré el ridiculo en la fiesta que dará la embajada de Argentina. - Booth le sonrió a Brennan, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sólo espero que tu pareja sea tan talentosa como tú. - le dijo.

¿Crees que soy talentoso? - le preguntó incredulo. - Claro, apenas llevamos dos clases y tú ya puedes bailar muy bien, también hay factores externos que te ayudan como tu estructura osea y tu masa muscular pero le has puesto mucho empeño.

Gracias... y por de mi pareja, no te preocupes, baila mejor que yo. - le dijo con una sonrisa picara. Brennan bajó la cabeza, esperaba que la invitara. _No sé por qué quería que me invitara, de seguro tiene a alguien más. _

¿Cómo se llama? - le preguntó con un animo fingido.

Bueno... no te diré como se llama, aún. Ya la conoces. - le aseguró con una sonrisa. - Trabaja aquí en el Jeffersonian, escribe libros y es la mejor antropologa forense del mundo. - Brennan lo vio confusa.

Booth, soy la única que escribe libros aquí en el Jeffersonian, estoy segura de que soy la única antropologa forense y también soy la mejor. Aunque claro... no lo soy para ti. Lo entiendo.- Booth rió por lo bajo.

Bones... - pero Brennan lo interrumpio. - No, Booth, lo entiendo de verdad, estás enamorado y cuando una persona lo está, tiende a idealizar a su pareja, creandose falsas expectativas sobre lo que es realemente. - Calló un momento. - ¿Sobre que escribe?

Bones... es mi forma de invitarte al baile... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo? - le preguntó con una media sonrisa. Booth había visto la desilución en los ojos de ella cuando creyó que tenía novia.

¿Y tu novia? ¿Qué va a pensar?

Bones... yo no tengo novia. - Ella lo vio confundida.

No entiendo... hace un momento dijiste que ella trabajaba aquí y era la mejor antropologa... ah... ya entiendo. ¿Te referias a mí? - Llegaron al aparcamiento, Booth iba ir a dejar a Brennan a su casa. Subieron al coche.

Claro que me refería a ti. - le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Pero... yo no soy tu novia. - Booth volvió a reír.

Yo no dije que fuera mi novia... tú fuiste la que sacó el tema de la novia. - se defendió. - En fin... no me diste tu respuesta.

Nunca me preguntaste. - le dijo Brennan. - Bien... Temperance Brennan. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? - Brennan sonrió. - Claro que sí, Seeley Booth.

**...**

Angela llegó al Jeffersonian la mañana siguiente. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara tan pícara que hasta a Hodgins le dio miedo.

Ang... ¿Qué te pasa? - le susurró.

Nada, oh mejor dicho... lo sabrás más tarde. - Se oyó a una pareja discutiendo, todos supieron que Booth y Brennan venían. Y en efecto, eran ellos, entraron a la oficina de la segunda, Angela se apresuró a bajar de la plataforma, tocó la puerta de la oficina, ambos se callaron al instante, dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Angela se sintió intimidada.

Bueno... me tengo que ir. - dijo Booth.

Ah... no, tú no te vas a ningún lado. - Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

¿Angela qué pasa? - dijo Brennan, quien vio de reojo a Booth.

Ustedes dos... han estado engañandonos por mucho tiempo. ¿Desde hace cuanto que salen? - Brennan y Booth se miraron extrañados.

¿A qué te refieres Angela? - preguntó Booth, nervioso.

No se hagan los que no saben. Anoche los oí haciendo cosas inadecuadas dentro del Jeffersonian. - Sonrió pícaramente. Sabía que no era la indicada para hablar de cosas inadecuadas dentro de las intalaciones laborales, pero si quería sacarles algo, tendría que atacar su punto débil, el trabajo. Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

¿Cómo que cosas? - Tanteó Booth, sitiendose fuera de peligro.

Ya saben, tenían sexo, aquí en la oficina de Brennan. - A Booth se le había olvidado que Angela no se iba por las ramas.

No era sexo. - dijo Brennan. - Ah no, era una clase. ¿O no _maestra_? - le dijo sarcasticamente. - Claro, era una clase, Booth necesitaba que le enseñara, así que lo hice. - Angela rió por lo bajo. - Tienes que ser más femenina Brennan.

Esta vez fue el turno de Booth de reír. - Sí, tienes razón, era una clase y yo era un alumno... la clase era de tango. - Angela se congeló en su lugar.

Ah... no, está vez no me la van a hacer. Los oí, le hablaste sobre un postura...

Sí, la postura recta para poder bailar tango. - le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Bien, entonces explica el golpeteo. - retó. - Eran mis zapatos. De verdad Angela, necesitas ir con Sweets, dile que crees oír a las personas tener relaciones, cuando la verdad sólo estan teniendo una inocente lección de tango. - Angela lo fulminó con la mirada.

¿Los jadeos? - preguntó. - Estabamos ensayando, nos cansamos.

¿Lo de la Flexibilidad?

Debes tenerla si quieres bailar. - le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Así que no tuvieron sexo.

No, no hicimos nada aquí en el Jeffersonian, como tú crees. - le dijo Booth.

Bien, les creo, pero no sé qué esperan para saltar en los brazos del otro. Brennan rió por lo bajo. - Bueno, iré a trabajar. - Angela salió de la oficina, las carcajadas de Booth no se hicieron de esperar. - Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No crees?

Sí, por un momento pensé que sabía lo que había pasado anoche... _en mi casa_. - le dijo Brennan, remarcando lo último de manera seductora.

Yo también, pero algún día lo adivinará. Más si lo siguimos repitiendo, cada noche. ¿No te parece? - le dijo Booth con voz ronca y acercandose a el escritorio.

Pero hasta que ese momento llegue... me gusta estar así. Sin que nadie nos mire porque somos pareja. Odiarían que nos separaran.

Yo tampoco podría soportarlo, creo que estoy va a algún lado, me gusta estar contigo. - Brennan sonrió. No sabía de donde había venido eso, pero era lo que sentía.

Gracias, Bones. A mí también me gusta estar contigo. - Se tomaron de las manos, se oyeron los pasos de unos tacones cerca de la oficina, ambos se separaron al instante.

Casi me engañan... no sucedió aquí. ¿Verdad Booth? - Ambos se quedaron callados ante la afirmativa de Angela. ¿Qué podían hacer? Rieron con resignación. Booth se acercó a la puerta. - No sé de qué me hablas Ang. - le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad, y salió de la oficina, dejando a Brennan y a Angela solas, sabiendo que Bones le iba contar lo necesario a su desesperada amiga.

.

.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Quiénes fueron mal pensados al principio del fic? **

**.**

**Diganmelo en los reviews y sean sinceros. **

**Bye. **


End file.
